


Amor Plástico

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mariya Takeuchi - Freeform, Songfic, Sports Night/ESPN 80s AU, citypop, jpop - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Seika conoce a Aldebaran en el bar donde canta, para ella el amor es de plástico, pero ¿para él?
Relationships: Taurus Aldebaran/Seika
Kudos: 1





	Amor Plástico

**Author's Note:**

> Me fascina esta canción de Mariya Takeuchi, me encanta Aldebaran y de pronto esto surgió. estaba planeado para un oneshot largo narrado por Alde, pero la castaña quiso contar su versión y así termino siendo un multichapter.  
> Dedicatoria: A quienes durante este año y meses en los que me he dedicado a escribir fics los han leído y comentado, gracias

**Amor Plástico**

_Capítulo 1_

  
  
  
  


_totsuzen no kisu ya  
atsui manazashi de  
koi no puroguramu o  
kuruwasenaide ne_

_deai to wakare jouzu ni uchikonde  
jikan ga kureba owaru don't hurry!_

  
  
  
Las palabras fluyen de mi garganta armoniosamente, las luces del lugar danzan en destellos, rosas, rojos, blancos. El humo ayuda a dar esa sensación etérea. A pesar de estar frente a todos me es difícil distinguir entre el juego de luces algún rostro, definir alguna silueta conocida o desconocida, pero escucho sus palmas y sé que están ahí.  
  
  
Me muevo lo más desenvuelta en ese pequeño escenario que tan bien conozco, doy los toques altos y bajos que me gusta imprimirle a cada nota y aunque suene engreída, me agrada escuchar mi voz, sobre todo con esta canción.  
Me siento libre cuando estas palabras salen de mi boca. Cuando dejo salir mis pensamientos envueltos en la pista.  
  
  
Al término escucho como dicen mi nombre y aplauden, las luces a mi alrededor se apagan.  
  
  
Me acerco hacia el sintetizador para coger mi botella de agua y una toalla facial “Me siento agotado” escucho que habla Spika, quien no solo es quien maneja el sintetizador cuando canto, sino que es el _DJ_ del _pub_.  
  
  
“Yo igual ¿Vamos por unas bebidas?” yo he terminado mi show pero él todavía tiene trabajo, apenas y tiene veinte minutos libres como descanso cuando damos show juntos.  
  
  
“Vale, dejaré colocadas unas mezclas y te alcanzo en la barra” me sonríe y acomoda unos cables antes de dirigirse a la cabina de sonido.  
  
  
Bajo del escenario y puedo escuchar como algunos chicos dicen mi nombre y levantan las manos para que los salude, les sonrió y hago un ademan con las manos. Hasta que llego a la barra.  
  
  
“Ey Dio, dame una _cidra_ ” le sonrió al chico delgado tras la barra.  
  
  
“Claro”  
  
  
Escucho que alguien a mi izquierda se aclara la garganta.  
  
  
“Cantas muy bien” una voz ronca y varonil se dirige a mi, estoy acostumbrada a estos acercamientos imprevistos, claro.  
  
  
“Gracias” giro mi rostro hacia él con una sonrisa ya tan ensayada que nadie podría distinguir entre esta y una real. Al abrir los ojos unos color celeste me reciben. El hombre a quien ahora miraba de frente es de tez trigueña, con una larga melena rubia.  
  
  
Se volvió a aclarar la garganta y me dio la impresión de que sus mejillas se sonrojaban “¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?”  
  
  
Eso me hizo parpadear un par de veces, no me había pasado que un chico no conociera mi nombre “Seika” dije simplemente, después de todo siempre era presentada aquí así, no hacían falta mis demás nombres.  
  
  
“¿Tu escribiste la canción?”  
  
  
“Si” me sorprendía cada vez más, a este paso ya tendría sobre la barra una _pinta de cerveza_ o un _alcopop_ , pero este sujeto me preguntaba por la canción.  
  
  
“Es una letra interesante”  
  
  
Me quede sin habla, por suerte para mi Dio llego con mi _cidra_ “Gracias” le dije sin voltear a verlo en realidad.  
  
  
“¿Te doy otra media pinta amigo?” la voz de Dio sonaba afable, no que no lo fuese en sí, después de todo como barman debe serlo y tratar a todos como si ya los conociese de toda la vida, pero había algo más al dirigirse a él ¿será que lo conocía?  
  
  
“Sí, gracias” su mirada se volvió de mi hacia su tarro y después hacia Dio, para regresar de nuevo a mí.  
  
  
“Te decía…” me sonrió con algo de timidez “Que me parece sumamente interesante, no solo el ritmo, que es muy bueno. Sino la letra, pero sobretodo la interpretación, lo haces muy bien. Tu voz es agradable. Pero hay algo… me hace sentir…” soltó una pequeña risa y no pude más que verlo con asombro “Olvídalo, creo que esta noche el alcohol se me está subiendo rápido” pone una mano en su nuca y me sonríe, le regreso la sonrisa.  
  
  
“Seika, aquí estas” Spika llega justo en ese momento, lo siento como si me hubiese salvado la campana, estaba comenzando a sentir que no podría manejar la situación tan inusual “Dame media pinta Dio y recuerda que los artistas bebemos gratis” le guiño un ojo y dio puso los ojos en blanco pero tomo un tarro y fue hacia el barril de la cerveza favorita del chico.  
  
  
“¿Tomarías algo… conmigo?” la voz minutos antes atronadora del joven, no mirándolo bien, hombre, ya no sonaba tan alta, era baja y algo avergonzada, sonreí.  
  
  
“Puede ser” me sentía de nuevo con el control en mis manos.  
  
  
Por lo general los chicos que se me acercaban me conocían por ser clientes asiduos y me hablaban sin rodeos, iban directo a invitarme algo o a algún lugar. En cambio él había comenzado preguntando mi nombre y hablando de mi canción más popular en el pub, me saco de mi zona de confort y me confundió un poco. Pero después de todo quienes iban a ese pub eran chicos de mi edad, más jóvenes como Spika o unos pocos años mayores que yo, no que no viniera gente mayor, pero hasta ahora no habían coqueteado conmigo. Estaba acostumbrada a los chicos torpes o directos, pero que me hablara de la canción y sobre si la escribí me descoloco, por un momento creí que de verdad debería estar interesado, pero se ve que ya está en los treinta o pasándolos, debe ser algún truco para conseguir una cita sin parecer un bruto desesperado como los demás aquí. Pero el saber lo que en verdad quería me hizo tener de nuevo la seguridad de saber cómo tratarlo.  
  
  
Spika hizo un ruido burlón con la garganta y llevo a sus labios el tarro de cerveza. Me habría encantado ahogarlo con él.  
  
  
Tome mi cidra en silencio, no me apetecía ni hablar con Spika, pero saco algunos asuntos técnicos de show que no podía pasar por alto, como la compra de un nuevo micrófono con el que tendría que ensayar para adaptarme a este. La voz del hombre no volvió a sonar.  
Después de un rato me levante para ir al camerino a cambiarme de ropa y hacer unas llamadas telefónicas.  
  
  
“¿En… tonces?” la voz del hombre me urgió justo cuando había dado la vuelta en el banco y me estaba poniendo de pie.  
  
  
“Sí, claro. Si esperas a que termine algunas cosas que tengo pendientes y me cambie de ropa” le sonreí de manera fría, sin querer, pero tampoco tenía ánimos ya para otro tipo de sonrisa.  
  
  
“Sí”  
  
  
Me dijo simplemente y yo me encamine detrás de Spika quien me sonrió y agito la cabeza de lado a lado.  
  
  
Ya en el camerino, donde ya tengo algunas flores, regalos y tarjetas donde me invitan a salir y las cuales termino de leer con una sonrisa en los labios decido hacer las llamadas que tenía pendientes así como revisar mis mensajes. Nada fuera de lo común, más invitaciones para salir a alguna parte mañana. Tamborileo los dedos en el tocador y decido que es mejor cambiarme de ropa.  
Dejo en el cesto el vestido rosa palo que use en el show hoy para que lo lleven a la lavandería y opto por algo más cómodo, jeans de tiro alto, una blusa tinta y una chamarra de mezclilla, retiro la joyería de brillantes falsa y me pongo unos aretes grandes de estrellas en color azul. También me deshago de tanto maquillaje y dejo todo más natural, sin rubor, sombras ni labial, no que luzca desarreglada, pero tampoco quiero seguir llevando esa mascara en mi rostro. Hago una media coleta y la ato con una dona en un tono turquesa. Unas botas y listo, veré quienes de los chicos que me enviaron las tarjetas esta aun dispuesto a salir conmigo esa noche después de la tardanza.  
  
  
Salgo del camerino, pero antes de marcharme a la salida me acerco a Spika para despedirme, él sigue poniendo la música, se baja los audífonos de diadema, pero su cuerpo no deja de moverse.  
  
  
“Tu amigo” me dice y yo hago un gesto de no entenderle se acerca a mí y apunta a la barra “Ahí, lleva todo este tiempo ahí”  
  
  
Mis ojos viajan hasta la barra y lo veo, el hombre fornido y rubio. Ahora que lo veía con más cuidado, destacaba de los demás chicos demasiado delgaduchos. Me asombra un poco que siga ahí, me tarde más de hora y media en el camerino. Antes de acercarme a la barra miro a la puerta y cerca de ahí están unos chicos esperándome, me hacen señas para que vaya hacia ellos, les hago un ademan para que me esperen.  
  
  
“Sigues aquí…” le digo por detrás y él se voltea sonriéndome ligeramente.  
  
  
“Dijiste que conversarías conmigo, cuando terminaras de hacer tus asuntos, confié en ello”  
  
  
Vaya… por alguna razón me siento ligeramente intrigada, más que culpable. No era al primero al que dejaba plantado, pero si el primero que por alguna razón me hacía querer saber sus motivos. Me senté en el banco junto a él, el mismo que ocupase antes, hice una seña a quienes me esperaban de que no iría y me voltee enseguida para no tener que aguantar ver sus muecas o sus intentos de que fuese hasta allí.  
  
  
“Bien, Dio, tráeme un alcopop ya sabes de cual…” me giro ligeramente a mi izquierda y vuelvo a ver esos ojos celestes “Y bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”  
  
  
“Ah… Tiago Aldebaran Martin, pero todos me llaman Aldebaran”  
  
  
Dio deja la botella frente a mí y tengo la ligera impresión que sonríe complacido.  
  
  
Levanto mi botella con liquido color verde y con una mirada insto al rubio a hacer lo mismo con su tarro de cerveza, la pinta completa como puedo ver ahora, quizá se había cansado de la media pinta, chocamos las bebidas produciendo el característico sonido de cristales chocando y él me sonríe con algo parecido a la ternura, pero sus ojos parecen melancólicos, no van con su sonrisa.  
  
  
“Bien Aldebaran, charlemos”  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Continuará_**


End file.
